Nicki Stein
Nicki Stein, 27, single mother of one, was one of the first mutants to emerge in the UK, being at the first UK exposure in Colchester, Essex at Colchester Zoo. After waking up and finding hundreds of dead people at the zoo including her six year old daughter Abigail, Stein didn't have a chance to leave or discover her mutation before being arrested and detained. However the UK had several months to prepare for a mutant outbreak, and Nicki along with the other Colchester survivors was one of the first to be held at the MDC and also the first mutant to take a deal and become a government asset. 2015 'A month after the institute of science explosion, Nicki and her daughter Abigail take a trip to the zoo after the weather forecast deems British skies clear of "toxic chemicals" drifting over from France. Despite this, the zoo is still exposed and Nicki wakes up next to her dead daughter and hundreds of others and quickly taken into detainment. Knowing that surviving the exposure meant mutating Stein focused in her cell until one day she lit her bed on fire. Taking a deal with Secret service, Stein was the first to become an Agency Asset, a mutant used to apprehend other mutants. Stein was at the August MDC Breakout and fought many of the escapees but ultimately survived the skirmish. She continued to work for the secret service afterwards with bonus privileges rewarded for her service. She practiced her fire manipulation to its full extent in secret, holding back during her official assessments. '2016 'In July while on her first permitted break since enrolment to the Asset programme, the terrorist organisation known as The Belu attack many major cities worldwide simultaneously with high powered mutants to wreak terror. Stein was called in to handle damage control in the streets of London, taming the fires and missing the bulk of the fighting. When Prometheus goes public in early August, Stein ignores his message and continues working for the British secret service, trying to quell riots in the north of England, now hiding her abilities from the public and wearing full blackout clothes when needed, as standard with many remaining assets. When the United Nations publicly revealed their Guardian Project, Stein was furious and alongside a group of fellow disgruntled assets, went off-grid and abandoned their contracts. They spend months in the countryside, their ex bosses too preoccupied with global power struggles and unnatural phenomenon to fully pursue them. '2017 Stein barely survives the October Extinction and has to cremate several of her friends, fearing reanimation after encountering a dead raising mutant. She goes on the run until offered sanctuary by Kester Jensen. 2018 Stein is later killed during a raid on the Sanctuary, shot by the same people she used to work for. Alternate Realities [Evolved Universe/ Universe 2.0/Utopia] In this reality Nicki and her daughter Abigail live mutation free, and respect the law and protection of mutant soldiers. Royalties ''' '''In the reality where the world is ruled by mutant "families" both Nicki and her daughter Abigail are considered princesses of the Heartland (UK). Harmony In the world where Michaela Richard possesses most of humanity, Nicki and her renegade group of assets also succumbed to her virus. Category:The Agency Category:Mutant Category:MDC Category:Colchester Category:Asset Category:Sunset Crew Category:Female